A l'heure de faire les comptes
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Un rêve qui se mêle à la réalité... Un rêve qui devient réalité. Un passé au loin et un avenir à portée de main. Lorsque un pirate musicien fait le point sur sa vie... Il se rend compte qu'il ne trahit son passé ni ses capitaines ni ses promesses ni sa volonté. (fic écrite en "je") (et parce qu'aussi, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté un petit quelque chose)


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite à tous les petits fans de One Piece que vous êtes, une excellente année 2017 ! Je sais que je ne suis plus très présente sur ce fandom depuis la fin de l'Auberge mais... J'ai des tas de projets, pas tous concluants. J'essaie de préparer mon retour avec une fiction qui tient la route (je ne vous parle même pas des Mugis... celle-ci me donne de l'urticaire et de terribles maux de tête... non, j'déconne... mais pas loin !) J'espère vous satisfaire bientôt. Et pour ce qui est d'un quelconque Zorobin... j'écris, je lis... mais ce n'est pas encore concluant... Je ne m'inquiète pas, ça finira par revenir.

Voilà pourquoi je vous propose, en ce paisible vendredi soir, un petit OS sur Brook. J'ai hésité avant de vous annoncer le nom du personnage de cette histoire. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux ainsi. J'espère, en tout cas, que ce petit quelque chose vous plaira. Je trouve que Brook a trop peu de force sur le fandom. Sois courageux, Brook ! Tu auras les honneurs que tu mérites ! *et Zuzu se met à pleurer* Et pas d'inquiétudes, oui, ce texte est écris à la première personne. Non, je ne suis pas malade. Sur le coup, j'avoue que je me suis surprise moi-même. Voyons ce que ça donne...

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils sont à Eichiro Oda. Zuzu a juste fait de la popotte avec tout ça. Voilà.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **A l'heure de faire les comptes**

 **.**

Je suis sur un navire en pleine tempête. Le bateau tangue. Un coup en haut, un coup en bas. Les vagues se fracassent contre la coque, je suis remué de toute part. Je m'accroche fortement au bastingage, j'ai peur de tomber à l'eau. J'ai peur de tomber et d'abandonner mon navire. J'en suis le capitaine, j'ai mes responsabilités. Mourir ne me fait pas peur, pas vraiment. J'ai vu, dans ma vie des choses bien pire que ma propre mort. Vraiment. Avec la tempête, le vent et la pluie mélangés, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Où sont mes hommes ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Je n'en doute pas. Je ne me fais plus de soucis pour eux depuis bien longtemps. Que nous soyons à lutter contre les éléments déchainés ou contre des ennemis quelconques, ils sont toujours confiants. Ils sont capables d'une force inouïe. Je les apprécie et les respecte vraiment. Ce sont mes frères d'armes. De tous mes pires cauchemars, perdre mes hommes est celui qui m'effraie au plus haut point.

Je n'étais pas destiné à devenir capitaine d'un navire. La mer n'était pas mon élément de base et diriger les autres n'était pas mon fort. Comme quoi. C'est en faisant qu'on apprend. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai eu un très bon professeur. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment parler de lui. Ça me met les larmes aux yeux et ça me rend triste. Quoi que. Quand il pleut, souvent, je pleure un peu.

La tempête fait rage. Je sens l'eau qui s'infiltre dans mes chaussures. Mes vêtements sont trempés, j'ai l'impression de nager dans mes vêtements et dans mes bottes. Ce n'est pas très agréable, surtout quand on a la barre d'un gros navire à tenir. Je dois rester debout, ne pas penser aux choses qui me rendent tristes. Je dois rester attentif. Mais déjà, je n'entends plus le vent dans mes oreilles, je ne ressens plus l'eau sur mon visage, je ne goûte plus le sel de la mer sur ma langue, je ne vois plus mes hommes s'affairer autour de moi, je ne sens plus l'odeur d'algue propre à la mer… J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Où suis-je ?

J'entends une voix lointaine. Une sirène ? On m'appelle… J'ai envie de crier que je suis là. Mais aucun son ne passe entre mes cordes vocales. Où suis-je ? On me bouscule. La voix, soudainement, est toute proche.

\- Brook !

Je me relève en un bond.

\- Un homme est tombé à la mer ?! Est-ce Esteban ? Repêchez-le, le pauvre panique toujours en pleine tempête !

\- Brook, réveille-toi !

\- Hein ?!

Je tourne la tête de tout côté. La tempête a disparu, mes hommes aussi. En face de moi, mon capitaine me regarde fixement, l'air très concerné.

\- Aaaah, je soupire. Luffy-san. Pardonne-moi mon accès de folie. Je rêvais.

\- C'est rien ! C'est juste qu'on avait peur que tu bascules par-dessus bord.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis accroché au bastingage du Sunny comme un naufragé à une bouée. J'ai mal aux phalanges.

\- Oh ! Navré de vous avoir inquiétés.

Mon capitaine se met à rire et il s'échappe en courant, criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il organise un grand concours de pêche. Une farandole de cris en tout genre suit son appel. Habituellement, j'aurais accepté volontiers. Mais je suis encore un peu remué par mon rêve.

En ce moment, je rêve beaucoup, surtout de mes hommes. Après le départ de Yorky, j'ai dû prendre la tête de nos hommes. Voilà le triste rôle du second. C'est de prendre la première place lorsque le capitaine s'en va. Je soupire en levant les yeux vers la vigie. La place du second n'est jamais la plus aisée. Je me dirige à pas lents vers la bibliothèque. Je vais aller chercher un livre. Oh, j'espère que Robin-chan est là-bas. Elle est toujours de très bon conseil.

Je frappe deux coups à la porte et je rentre.

\- C'est toi, Brook ?!

Ah, oui. Robin-chan est ici.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

\- Tu n'es pas avec les autres pour le concours de pêche ?

\- Non, je n'étais pas très motivé.

Je m'approche du fauteuil préféré de notre archéologue de bord. Elle est là, à lire un livre. Un livre scientifique à en juger par les images et les schémas. Je détourne la tête et m'approche du rayon aventure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

L'historienne réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, deux mains sortent de nulle part et me proposent trois livres.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs. Le livre bleu est le premier tome d'une trilogie et il n'est pas beaucoup romancé mais c'est une histoire exceptionnelle. Les autres sont des romans. Ils se lisent seuls.

\- Je peux prendre les trois ?

\- Bien sûr, Brook.

Je regarde les mains de Robin-chan disparaître dans une pluie de pétales puis, je regarde les trois livres.

\- Aaaaah, je soupire. Je crois que je vais aller les lire dehors, près des mandariniers de Nami-chan.

\- Prends donc mon fauteuil pliant qui est dans le salon.

\- Oh, je n'oserais pas !

\- Mais si, mais si. Je vois bien que tu es troublé, Brook. Alors, mets-toi à l'aise.

\- Tu… tu vois que je suis troublé ?

Ma question doit lui sembler bizarre parce qu'aussitôt, Robin-chan relève la tête et pose son livre sur ses genoux. Elle me regarde et sourit doucement en penchant la tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ?!

Je m'assieds en face d'elle, sur la chaise libre, celle qui grince. Avant, elle était dans la cuisine, elle servait à Sanji. Il en avait marre qu'elle grince et Franky n'a jamais réussit à la réparer. Elle est arrivée ici, dernier sursis avant la mort. Pour sûr que si un jour on est attaqués et qu'on n'a plus aucune munition, cette pauvre chaise sera la première envoyée à la tête de l'ennemi. Je m'assieds donc sur cette fameuse chaise et je ne bouge plus. Je ne dis rien. En vérité, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais devant le regard insistant de Robin-chan, je ne peux pas résister. Je soupire.

\- Je rêve souvent de mon ancien équipage en ce moment. Et c'est assez triste car, au bout d'un moment, c'est comme si je disparaissais. Je perds tous mes sens et je me retrouve seul, comme une coquille vide sans âme. Et puis, je me réveille.

\- Tu es mort, Brook. Tu revis ça inconsciemment parce que tu approches de ton but.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je n'ai pas la science infuse, ce n'est qu'une vague supposition de ma part.

\- Ah.

Je baisse la tête pour réfléchir. Elle a sans doute raison. Robin-chan a souvent raison.

\- Autre chose, Brook ?

\- Non, dis-je en me levant. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Elle sourit et se replonge dans son ouvrage. Je m'apprête à partir.

\- Oh, et merci pour les livres ! je lui dis tout de même.

\- C'est normal.

Je la regarde, si belle plongée dans son livre, et puis, je sors. De tous mes compagnons sur le Sunny, Robin-chan est la plus mystérieuse de tous. Mes livres sous le bras, je me dirige vers l'arrière du navire. En passant par le salon, je récupère le siège pliable de notre historienne, puis je monte sur le pont supérieur m'installer entre les géraniums de Robin-chan et les mandariniers de Nami-chan. Il y a une légère brise et la mélodie du vent dans les branches des arbres apaise mon agitation post-rêverie.

J'ouvre le premier livre et je commence à lire.

Lorsque je suis mort, auprès de mes compagnons pirates, je me suis senti partir, petit à petit. Mes hommes et moi avions été empoisonnés et notre mort a été lente et difficile. Nous jouions de la musique, c'était la seule chose que nous étions capables de faire en cet instant pénible. Nous jouions. Tous. Et un à un, je sentais mes compagnons lâcher l'orchestre. Ce n'est pas dans les corps que le poison s'infiltrait petit à petit. C'est dans la partition. Les instruments se taisaient un à un. Moi, j'ai commencé par ne plus sentir l'odeur de la mort. Puis, je n'ai plus goûté le sel de mes larmes. Après, je ne sentais plus les touches d'ivoire sous mes doigts. Et la musique ne chantait plus à mes oreilles. Le silence dans ma tête m'a étourdi. Il n'y avait plus que moi dans cet orchestre mourant. Et je fus le dernier à partir. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Mais je me souviens d'être allongé sur le plancher, auprès de mes compagnons morts, et je me souviens du ciel gris. Le ciel. C'est la dernière chose que je vis avant de mourir et la première chose que je vis en m'éveillant. Les deux fois, il était gris.

C'est une sensation étonnante. Je suis un squelette mais je vois et j'entends. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de sentir, ressentir et goûter les choses. Mais ce ne sont que des illusions. Pourtant, je vois et j'entends très bien. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, c'est assez drôle. Ma vision est très restreinte, je vois à travers mes orbites. Je vois en rond. Mais je distingue les couleurs et je suis capable de dire si Usopp a mené son projectile à bon port ou non. Et c'est peu dire que notre sniper est balèze.

\- Tiens ? T'es là toi ?!

Je sursaute. Je pensais à Usopp et hop ! Le voilà qui apparaît.

\- Oh c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Il me regarde, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il porte un drôle d'appareil entre les bras et, par tous les dieux des mers, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il compte faire avec ça. Usopp pose l'objet par terre et s'approche de moi.

\- Ça va pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oh si, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je sais pas… Je t'ai fait sursauter. Habituellement, tu aurais dis : "Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque… AH MAIS NON ! Suis-je bête ! Je ne peux pas faire de crise cardiaque puisque je n'ai plus de cœur ! Yohohoho !" !

Je me mets à rire. Usopp est vraiment très doué en imitation.

\- Tu vois, Brook ?! Alors, là, je suis étonné.

\- Oh oui, je vois Usopp. Toutes mes excuses, je suis plongé dans un livre. C'est Robin-chan qui me l'a conseillé.

\- De quoi ça cause ?

\- C'est un roman de pirate. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, sous les ordres de mon regretté Yorky. Alors, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

\- Aaaah. D'accord.

Il se lève et regarde à l'horizon. Il sourit.

\- C'est vrai qu'on approche.

Puis, il se tourne vers moi et s'exclame :

\- Bon bah bonne lecture alors. Moi, je file à mon atelier. J'ai encore deux trois trucs à bidouiller sur ce machin.

Je laisse le sniper s'échapper. En général, lorsqu'il utilise les mots "truc", "bidouiller" et "machin" dans la même phrase, ça n'est jamais bon. Je devrais certainement prévenir les autres d'une éventuelle catastrophe imminente. Oh, non. Au pire, ils l'entendront bien. Je me replonge dans mon livre.

J'entends. J'entends bien, même. Quelle joie ce fût le jour où je retrouvai mon violon. Certes, je ne peux plus sentir les cordes sous mes doigts. Juste avec des os, ce n'est pas facile. Mais j'entends le délicieux glissement de mon archet sur les cordes de mon violon. Ça, pour rien au monde j'aurai aimé en être privé. Après la vie de mes hommes, c'est mon violon que je ne voulais surtout pas perdre. Mes compagnons étaient une partie de ma vie. La musique prend tout le reste. À présent que je suis sur le Sunny, je revois un peu mes statistiques. Car j'ai découvert mille autres choses plaisantes à faire.

Et bientôt, je vais retrouver Laboon.

Aaaaah. Laboon. Ma chère petite baleine adorée. Je sais que tu as bien grandi, Luffy-san et les autres m'ont parlé de toi.

Soudain, je me désintéresse de mon livre. Je regarde à ma droite les contours de Red Line que nous longeons. Raftel est loin derrière nous à présent. Et devant, droit devant, il y a l'autre côté du Cap des Jumeaux. Là où, il y a des années, nous avons laissé Laboon. J'ai enfin fini mon tour du monde. Mais désormais, je suis le seul de mon équipage. Je reviens chercher ma petite baleine sur un autre navire. Comment vais-je réagir ? Je vais sauter de joie et chanter pour toi toute la nuit ! Et puis, je vais aussi te faire d'énormes câlins. Oh, j'espère que tu n'auras pas peur de moi. Tu verras comme je joue, Laboon. Et tu n'auras plus peur. Je vais sans doute beaucoup pleurer. Tu as dû m'attendre si longtemps, ma petite Laboon.

J'ai pensé si souvent à toi depuis que j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher. J'ai même eu peur de te perdre, Laboon. Mais j'ai rencontré un pirate fabuleux à l'optimisme contagieux et je l'ai suivi. Je suis sous ses ordres aujourd'hui mais grâce à lui, je suis heureux d'être en vie. Et de savoir qu'avec lui et nos compagnons, je vais enfin te revoir, je suis le squelette le plus heureux du monde.

C'est drôle à dire, non ? Je suis le squelette le plus heureux du monde. C'est drôle, mais c'est vrai. Si je pouvais sourire, j'aurais le visage fendu et toutes les dents apparentes.

J'entends des voix. On m'appelle.

\- Brook ! Viens vite voir !

Ah ! Luffy-san. Je referme mon livre et je descends. Je pose le siège de Robin-chan là où je l'ai pris et je laisse les livres sur la banquette du salon. Je viendrai les reprendre plus tard. Une porte s'ouvre dans mon dos.

\- Ah Brook, t'es là ! Le capitaine te cherche partout, il ne tient plus en place debout sur la figure de proue.

\- Oh. Zoro-san, merci. J'ai entendu. Mais… que fais-tu par là ?!

\- Et bah, crétin, c'est pas évident ? Je te cherchais !

Je n'ose pas lui faire une autre remarque, l'idiot a dû encore se perdre. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je déclare :

\- Très bien. Merci. Allons voir ce que Luffy-san a à me dire.

\- Tu ne devines pas, Brook ?

Je regarde Zoro. Dans le cadre arrondi de mes orbites, je vois bien le sourire malin et l'étincelle dans l'œil du bretteur. Je soupire et je murmure :

\- Le Cap des Jumeaux.

Zoro ricane et me pousse dehors. J'atterris dans la lumière.

\- Brook ! hurle Luffy-san. Regarde !

Au loin devant la tête du Sunny, il y a une immense montagne, bien plus haute que Red Line. Je regarde mes compagnons autour de moi. Ils sourient tous. Je les envie un peu. J'aimerai pouvoir sourire moi aussi. Mon capitaine se met à rire. Il tend son bras droit vers l'avant et s'écrie :

\- Gardez le cap moussaillons ! Toujours tout droit, sur le Cap des Jumeaux !

Je crois que je pleure un peu, ma vue se brouille.

Je vais tenir ma promesse, Laboon.

J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses mais, lorsque je fais le compte sur mes vieux doigts… Je me rends compte que, malgré toute la tristesse, les pertes se noient dans ma joie d'aujourd'hui.

Je fais semblant d'inspirer l'air marin, je pose mes deux mains sur le bastingage et je murmure :

\- Attends-moi, Laboon. J'arrive…

* * *

 **NdZ** Mon très cher Brook... J'ai vraiment hâte de lire tes retrouvailles avec Laboon. Avec un peu de chance, Oda réussira à me faire chialer (en même temps tu chiales pour un rien, dirait mon pirate... et il a pas tort le bougre !) Je voulais vraiment rendre hommage à cet ancien pirate mort-vivant qui a dû souffrir et de la perte de ses amis et de la solitude du voyageur errant. J'espère que sa vision des choses, et la mienne donc, vous aura amusé.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis inscrite sur twiter, pour relayer l'actu manga et également pour partagé quelques fanarts dénichés ça et là. Je n'en suis qu'aux balbutiements sur ce réseau là donc je n'en connais pas toutes les subtilités mais je promets de m'améliorer. Plus d'info sur mon profil.


End file.
